


Cramped.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: La cama no contaba con el espacio suficiente para ambos, pero a Haru no parecía importarle, y a Makoto mucho menos.





	Cramped.

Se despertó sofocado. Cada latido de su corazón dolía como si éste lo estuviera golpeando desde adentro, entregándole una sensación que sólo recordaba haber experimentado en su infancia, entre pesadillas que jugaban cruelmente con sus fobias, alimentando el terror que el mar le producía.  
  
Las aguas saladas del mismo ahora bañaban su rostro, bajando como un río sin desembocadura por su espalda, recordándole en forma de sudor frío lo poderosa y temible que era.  


Respiraba con pesadez, intentando normalizar su pulso, mas un movimiento que lo tomó desprevenido lo obligó a sentarse en la cama luego de dejar salir un sonido que delataba su sorpresa.  
La luz de la mañana le permitió vislumbrar quién se encontraba a su lado.

La mirada de Haruka lo llenó de una muy necesitada calma; el océano que habitaba en sus ojos azules parecía estar siempre apacible. Tan profundo, continuo, imperturbable. Pocas tormentas presenció, con olas tan grandes que parecían querer destrozar todo a su paso, pero el sol siempre terminaba regresando a su lado, y en el agua calma se reflejaban las nubes blancas que anunciaban tranquilidad nuevamente.

 

Quizá había sido su respiración agitada la que despertó a Haruka, y definitivamente fue su propia distracción la que le hizo ignorar completamente su presencia, a pesar de la obviedad de la misma en un espacio tan pequeño.

  


Él no era independiente como Haru. Él no podía vivir solo, no estaba acostumbrado y tenía miedo. Había tenido más pesadillas en las últimas semanas que en todos los años que vivió en la Ciudad de Iwatobi.   
El temor que le producía la idea de seguir teniéndolas lo llevaba a habitar la casa de Nanase, a compartir una cama que era, obviamente, demasiado pequeña para los dos.

Aún así, nunca vio que su amigo le dedicara una mirada de desaprobación. Jamás soltó un sonido que delatara su descontento con las actitudes infantiles que Makoto cargaba desde su casa, la cual extrañaba en todo momento.

Haru sólo le pedía que no se quedara (estudiando) hasta muy tarde para luego irse a dormir, encontrándolo el de ojo verdes horas más tarde arrinconado contra la pared, dejándole así el espacio suficiente para que durmiese.

Makoto no podía evitar sonreír ante tan amable accionar. Especialmente, cuando se supone que sólo iba allí a estudiar, evitando mencionar si podía quedarse a dormir.

 

Haruka se levantaba primero y era el olor a pescado que despertaba a Makoto. Extraño panorama, ya que en el pasado solía ser este último quien lo sacaba de la bañera a las apuradas, cruzando las puertas del colegio rozando la tardanza.

Tokio parecía sentarle bien a Nanase. Las exigencias de la universidad y del club de natación, aparentemente, lograron inculcarle un nuevo sentido de responsabilidad a su amigo de la infancia, contrario a él, que sólo se rebalsaba y estresaba, siéndole cada vez más complicado ocuparse de sí mismo correctamente.

  
Soltó un suspiro de alivio, así como las palabras “me asustaste” mientras se ponía una mano sobre el pecho, apaciguando su respiración.  
La mirada azulina se mostró interrogante ante el hecho de que se asustó con su presencia, a pesar de estar en _su_ departamento.

 

_— Makoto… ¿te encuentras bien?_

 

Ni siquiera de niños su sonrisa logró engañar a Haru. Y no lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, tampoco, cuando claramente una sonrisa no era esperable luego del episodio de movimientos bruscos y respiraciones agitadas que Haruka presenció momentos atrás.

_— Estoy bien, Haru._

  
Makoto notó cómo el ceño ajeno buscó fruncirse, mas nunca lo logró.

Notó, también, la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos.

La cama era demasiado estrecha, siempre lo supo, pero esta era la primera vez en que los dos estaban despiertos conviviendo en la misma.

  
Haru dio lo mejor de sí para levantarse de la cama sin importunar mucho a Makoto.   
Su pijama mal acomodado y el pelo ligeramente despeinado le devolvieron a Makoto la idea de que Haru seguía siendo un chico normal, cosa que a veces se le olvidaba al compararse con éste y lo excepcionalmente bueno que resultaba ser en tantas áreas, contrario a él.

Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios, ganándose la mirada de Haruka, quien cualquiera diría que estaba demasiado lejos para percatarse de ésta, cosa que su vista posada en Makoto desmentía.

 

El latir de su corazón se había calmado, y su cuerpo parecía haber olvidado el sudor que lo empapó antes, permitiéndole ahora relajarse un poco.

_— Haru, ¿te ayudo?_

_  
_ Su sonrisa sincera desencajaba con la expresión de Haru, quien se mostró dubitativo antes de dejar salir su respuesta.

 

_—… Bueno._

 

Makoto, tan velozmente como su cuerpo se lo permitió, se encaminó hacia la cocina, dejando atrás incluso a Haru, quien se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto.

 

_— ¿Qué quieres que prepare? ¿El arroz?_

 

Haruka lo miró y luego de una tardanza un poco inusual, asintió.

 

Makoto pudo haberse olvidado de que Haru tomaba un baño antes de cualquier otra cosa por la mañana, pero Haruka no.  
Parece que por ese día tendría que saltarse esa parte.


End file.
